


The End Of Albus

by ermayzing



Series: The Shrek Chronicles [1]
Category: Shrek Series
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermayzing/pseuds/ermayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore is going to visit Shrek, who is not home when Albus arrives. Albus is sad, but then Shrek shows up.</p><p>The only problem is that Shrek doesn't recognize him at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Albus

**Author's Note:**

> written on March 25, 2015.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. The musky scent of the swamp around me fills my nostrils, and the warm atmosphere envelops me. I’m home.

Shrek will be waiting, I expect. He knows I’m supposed to get back today, but he doesn’t know when. I made sure his schedule was clear today. With him being so busy these days, we weren’t sure if he would be able to be home at the time of my arrival, but we made it work.

My eyes scan over the swamp, admiring every inch of its beauty. Shrek’s home is the center of it all, and it looks like a painting. I missed being here. But I missed Shrek more.

I make my way to the door, taking long strides with an excited bounce in my step. I fling the door open to find… nothing? The entire house is empty, and Shrek is nowhere to be found.

Angry tears make their way into my eyes, blurring my vision. Shrek… why? I can’t believe he would do this. He said he would be home. He promised me.

Suddenly, I hear the door whip open, and close. That must be Shrek! He’s home after all!

I turn around to see him. He has his work suit on, complete with tie. He’s carrying a briefcase as well. We lock eyes.

There is silence. And then…

“ _WHAT_ ARE YOU _DOING_ IN MY _**SWAMP**_?!”

I scream in fear. He barrels towards me. I find my feet not touching the ground anymore as he lifts me high in the air. He takes me outside, where I promptly find myself back on the ground as he body slams me with all his might.

“THIS IS _MY_ SWAMP!”

I’m flying through the air now. A large tree brings me to a halt. I taste blood. At least 5 of my bones are broken or dislocated. I can feel ripped muscles and torn tendons. One of my teeth has completely disintegrated.

Shrek is towering over me now. His silhouette blocks the sun from my eyes, and for that I am glad. My eyes are already burning from the mud that has been splattered in them.

Shrek’s expression is troubled. His face contorts in some mixture of fear, anger, and shock. He kneels next to me.

“A-Albus? It’s you?” He stutters, his voice cracking. He sounds frantic as he continues, “I didn’t realize it was you! I thought it was an intruder! Why didn’t you stop me?!”

“Y-yes,” I cough, “it’s me, Shrek… I d-didn’t want to hurt yo—” I interrupt myself as I break into a coughing fit, blood sprouting from my lips. My lungs are failing.

“Why, Albus? You’re the most powerful wizard of all time! You could have stopped me! You shouldn’t have let me hurt you,” he cries, tears streaming down his green cheeks. I can’t bear to see him like this.

“B-because, Shrek… Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Don’t you s-see?” I can feel myself slipping away. It won’t be long now.

“No… Albus! Keep your eyes open!” Shrek screams, shaking me. I’m almost gone.

“I’m sorry. I c-can’t—”

“Please. Please, Albus. It’s not ogre, Albus! It’s never ogre!” I can hear the pain in his voice. He says that, but… he knows I can’t be saved. This is it. I’m not Dumbledore… I’m Dumble _done_.

“Shrek… **it’s ogre.** ”

The last thing I hear is, “I’m making waffles.”

Silly donkey… you can’t cook.


End file.
